KP: forgotten
by DarkSeraphic
Summary: what if Ron forgot who he was, who everyone was. What if he forgot to play the fool? Who is this new Ron? And what does Kim think about all this? [rated T][part 1 of 3]
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the KP chars, Disney does.

Description: what if Ron forgot who he was, who everyone was. What if he forgot to play the fool? Who is this new Ron? And what does Kim think about all this?

A/N: this is one of the ideas going around in my brain, may follow it up with further chapters, might not. It all depends on if I feel like it at the time.

Ron is going to be rather OOC in following chapters, for reasons that will be apparent, well if I write them anyway.

Takes place before STD, and 'Gorilla Fist' never happened; so Kim doesn't know about Yamanouchi or Ron's ninja skills; thus it is quite understandable that she is quite surprised when she finds out. Also planning some Kim Vs Yori later, but that might not happen, would be fun though.

* * *

**Forgotten**

**Chapter 1: What's the sitch?**

Kim and Ron were walking home after school. They had been to the zoo for a school trip, one of the monkeys had thrown… 'stuff' at Ron. He was still ranting about it.

"…and those beady little eyes, you cant trust them, Kim. They're evil, when will people get that?..."

…and so on. Kim had stopped paying attention about five minutes ago; absentmindedly throwing in the occasional "uh huh", "of course" and other agreements whenever he paused. She had her mind on more _interesting_ things. After a while he seemed to notice this.

"Anyway, they agreed to get rid of the poop-slinger from this morning. Apparently your mother always wanted a pet monkey, she said it could share your room."

"That's nice..." replied Kim absently.

'Ah ha, I was right, wonder if she'll notice' Ron smiled to himself as a strange expression settled onto Kim's face. He could practically _see_ the cogs turning.

"I… you… she…What?!" said Kim, rather flustered. And getting redder.

"You were miles away. See anywhere interesting? Any souvenirs?" he teased.

"I, uh, wasn't anywhere, I was just distracted…" redder still.

"uh huh… this distraction have a name?"

"What?! No!" stammered Kim, now in serious danger of spontaneous combustion, "I was just, er, thinking of, um, some-" BEEP BEEP BE-BEEP 'Thank you wade!'

She whipped out the small PDA and pressed the 'send' button, the 12 year old face of Wade Load, super genius, filled the screen.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

Wade noticed her tone and extreme blush "uh, I didn't call at a bad time did I?"

"No, no, perfect timing actually."

"Kim here was just taking a romantic journey to dreamland-" "RON!!!" "hehe, so Wade, whats up?"

"Its Shego, she just stole the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer… again."

"Again?"

"Again." Wade sighed, "they planted a tiny tracking chip in the casing, so I was able to trace it to a mountain in Canada, scans confirm a lair in the mountain; laser grids, synthodrones. The standard Drakken-lair stuff."

"ah yes, gotta love those little tracking chips," Ron said conversationally; taking careful note of his friends' faces. He had known about the tracking chip they put in him for a while, they didn't know he knew; it was worth it for the occasional gems of guilty fun he had watching them squirm. Yeah, it was evil, but it was fun. "helps keep track of those pesky things that keep causing trouble."

Both Kim and Wade shifted uncomfortably in the following silence. Ron tried not to smile. Kim coughed and broke the silence.

"So how about a ride?"

"You've got five minutes to get changed before GJ picks you up, better hurry"

"Thanks Wade, you rock"

"I know" he smiled, before pressing a button to cut the feed.

"lets go"

* * *

"WHAT!?!?!" Shego screamed at the smug blue doctor, "You had me steal that thing again, and you're not even going to use it?! AND its got a tracking chip in it!!" her hands were flaring green plasma at this point "Are you that STUPID?!?! What was the point of that?!?" 

"Patience Shego, I know what I'm doing. The Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer is a very powerful device, stealing it would give Kim Possible no choice but to drop whatever she was doing to prevent its use in some nefarious scheme," he chuckled, "unfortunately for her it has already served its purpose…" he looked at Shego, " you did put it where I told you to, yes?"

Shego hesitated, "yes, though I don't see why, big empty room, practically unguarded, with nothing to prevent the Princess from…" she stoped, slaped her had against her forehead and simply said "it's a trap"

"hehehehe, indeed Shego. Hahaha indeed"

* * *

"There it is, Miss Possible" said the GJ Pilot "Get ready to drop" 

"thanks. Ron, Rufus, get ready!"

"yes ma'am" joked Ron, with a fake salute. Rufus swallowed the rest of his cheese snack before mimicking his master's pose "yess'am" and vanished into Ron's pocket.

"get serious you two" she said with a faint smile, heh, he could be cute sometimes.. wait what? She shook her head to remove those thoughts, "we're about to drop"

even before she finished saying it a red light came on in the rear compartment of the hover-jet, and then the floor vanished.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I HATE FREEFALL!!!"

Just above the rush of the wind, a fait "Wheeee" could be heard from Ron's pocket; "Am I the only one who finds this not-fun?" as he pulled his chute

"Quit being a baby, Ron." and then pulled her chute as well.

They landed, Ron rather inelegantly, and dumped the parachutes and headed towards the lair. Kim pulled out the kimmunicator to check with Wade.

"It's definitely in there; but the signals a bit weak, the lair must be shielded. So there's a chance that I might not be able to help you much on this one; be careful Kim."

"It's just Drakkin, Wade, what could he do that's so bad?"

"Kim" Wade looked at her with concern, "Something's up I can feel it."

"Okay we'll be careful. Later" and clicked the device off.

"right, lets go bag us an evil doctor"

"after you, KP"

* * *

They managed to dodge around the laser grid easily enough, well, Kim did, Ron had a few new scorch marks in his pants, and managed to avoid the syntho-drone patrols when Ron piped up; 

"no henchmen… you notice that? Lots of syntho dudes, but no henchmen."

"He probably cant afford to pay them. And syntho-drones don't talk back, don't get tired, and don't need to be fed."

"fair point… hey can you hear that?"

"…And when Shego gets back with the last piece, my new deathray will be complete! Mwahahaha!! I'll be able to wipe out entire cities in one go! And the signal can be bounced off all those pretty telecommunication satellites in the sky, so I can hit any city in the world! Without having to leave the comforts of my own lair! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

They looked around the corner into the large room beyond; it looked like a standard Drakken sanctum; lots of little experiments and devices littering the control consoles around the room, near the centre Dr Drakken was gloating to his audience of five synthodrones. They looked bored.

"Well that sounds bad, KP" Ron gulped, "Yeup, bad" rufus agreed.

"Good news is that Shego's out; so you try and sneak around to get the PDVI, I'll deal with Drakken and the Synthos."

"Sounds like a plan, KP, good luck"

"You too, Ron" she stepped out as Ron scurried away.

"Gloating to your syntho-minions now? That's kinda low, even for you Drakken."

Drakken spun around, shocked, "Kim Possible?!?!"

"That's right, and I'm here put you out of business"

"Grrrr, SHEGO!!" he called out to his henchwoman…  
.  
..  
...  
nothing.

"oh right, she's out getting that other shiny thing." Drakken mumbled, "Um, oh yes, Syntho-Drones! Attack!"

at this the five synthos sprung into action, three of them brandishing plasma staves; running to attack the hero. She ducked, wove and dodged around the drones waiting for the right moment… There!

One of the drones with a staff lunged, she dodged, catching its arm, redirecting the plasma end of the staff into the chest of the second staff wielding drone; killing it.

She caught the fallen staff before it hit the ground, spun it to deflect an attack from the third drone, then stabbed it in the face. She spun back, ducking under another blow from the first drone, bringing the staff across its knees, spilling its syntho-goo onto the floor, to meet its brothers'. She gave the staff a twirl and lunged backwards, stabbing the fourth drone in the chest as it tried to sneak up behind her.

She smirked as she looked at the now empty battlefield. 'hang on… weren't there five of those things?'

"Ron!"

"ARRRRRHHHHHH!!! -OW-… gross…" that was Ron sailing through the air, landing in the syntho-goo on the ground around Kim. "that's just, ow, wrong."

The fifth drone was charging in to finish off its prey; Kim brought the staff around and threw it like a spear, nailing the drone in the chest. As it spilled its goo on the floor, they heard a slow, rhythmic sound; clapping.

It was Drakken. The confusion on Kim's face was evident.

"Kim Possible. You think you're all that." He chuckled, bringing up a remote and pressing a button. Large sheets of metal slid down over the entrances to the room, settling in firmly, making it look like the doors were never there in the first place. Steam and a dull red light flashed around the edges, indicating they had welded themselves shut.

Drakken pressed another button; the lab vanished, holograms the lot of it; to reveal a smooth dome shaped room made of shiny metal. They were sealed in a near airtight room. It was a trap. Drakken laughed again. "But you're not!"

* * *

In the real sanctum; Drakken was standing on a holo-stage while Shego and half-a-dozen henchmen were sitting in folding chairs eating popcorn, watching the proceedings with interest. And of course making small bets on the outcomes. Shego was $60 up so far, thanks to Kim's near-perfect aim with the staff; but still $20 lower than she should be. The sidekick hadn't lost his pants yet. 

The henchmen were busy arguing about what was going to happen next, as Drakken continued his little speech. Strangely enough Shego seemed to be enjoying this rant; especially the reactions from the heroes. They were not having fun, and she loved it.

"Heh, you silly little girl. Didn't you think it was a bit _too easy_ to infiltrate my lair. I mean, I didn't even have you fight Shego. Talk about a silver platter. Hahaha.."

Kim pulled out the kimmunicator to contact Wade for help (netting one henchman a twenty in the process).

"Uh uh, wouldn't want you calling for help now, would we?" he pressed another button, and the screens went fuzzy for a moment.

* * *

There was a bright flash of light and the kimmunicator crackled with electricity as she dropped it before exploding into flame. Several other devices about her and Ron's person went the same way, setting both their backpacks on fire. They quickly dumped them and the other sparking devices. 

"That was _not_ cool, doctor dude." Trying to ignore the sudden itching sensation in the back of his neck, "not cool" Rufus agreed with his human.

"that was indeed cool… Stuffable isn't it?" Shego got another twenty, "No matter; that was a directed Electro-Magnetic Pulse, destroying all electronic devices you have; wouldn't want you using some laser device to cut your way out now would we." He chuckled again.

"Damn you Drakken! You are not getting away with this!"

"Possibly not, young Possible; but it is fun. Hahaha. Now, may I offer you a piece of advice?" the hero raised an eyebrow at this "Try to avoid the spikes." And pressed another button.

"Spikes?"

Drakken's hologram vanished. So did the floor.

"NOT AGAAAAAAIIINNN!!!"

* * *

Wade looked at the blinking alert on his screen; his face pale. He'd not only lost the kimmunicator's signal, but also the signal from Ron's tracking chip; the screen that displayed his vitals was flat-lining. This was bad, very bad. He said as much. 

"this is bad. This is very, very bad…" muttering as he typed like a man possessed; trying to find something, some tiny signal to give him hope…

He found nothing

He opened a new web-link program; typing in his access codes, he waited impatiently for it to connect.

-Ding-

"This is Dr. Betty Director; state your business."

"This is Wade Load, of Team Possible. We have a Code 9A," he saw Dr. Director's face whiten at those words, "I've lost contact with not just the kimmunicator; but Ron's tracking chip; that thing draws power from Ron's bio-electricity. It can only go offline like this if it was removed, but that would have registered as a locator signal, but no vitals, this was sudden, or it means that he's… that he's dead…" Wade's voice trailed off at that point.

Dr Directors face became stern; her voice hard and cold "Co-ordinates of the op. Now. There'll be a full team there in fifteen minutes."

* * *

Kim pushed herself up and stood up groggily. That had hurt, she was covered in bruises. The floor had disappeared and they were funneled into a chute that wound its way around, up and down, side to side- she had to stop there, she felt queasy. Then she'd landed, hard. As she looked around and saw what Drakken meant about the spikes. They were scattered around haphazardly, about a foot tall and generally about 6 feet apart on the floor, they were on the walls too, but much closer together, and a lot more of them. 

And then she saw Ron.

She saw the blood.

He wasn't moving.

She rushed over to him, almost about to cry; she thought he'd fallen on a spike. Thankfully he hadn't, but he was still bleeding from a small cut on his head, there was a lump forming around it. But he was breathing, thus alive; for that she was thankful.

She shook him gently trying to wake him.

After a few minutes he groaned; and swore under his breath as his head pounded.

"Thank god, Ron. I thought you weren't going to wake up."

"Ow… I wish I hadn't… My head… What happened? And where are we? And…"

He opened his eyes and stared at her with a questioning expression on his face, and spoke again.

The bottom of Kim's world fell through.

"…and who are you?"


	2. Who are you?

Authors note: thank you to the nice people who reviewed the first chapter, you convinced me to get off my butt and do some writing.

* * *

**Forgotten**

**Chapter 2: Who are you?**

"_Thank god, Ron. I thought you weren't going to wake up."_

"_Ow… I wish I hadn't… My head… What happened? And where are we? And…"_

_He opened his eyes and stared at her with a questioning expression on his face, and spoke again._

_The bottom of Kim's world fell through._

"…_and who are you?"_

* * *

Shego's jaw dropped, 'He doesn't remember the Princess? What?' She registered the small trickle of blood on the back of Ron's head.

"Amnesia?" she spoke above a whisper.

Drakken and the henchmen looked at each other and shrugged.

The henchman playing bookkeeper looked at his notes and the money in his hand,

"Uh… Who called that one?"

* * *

Sitting alone in his quiet little room was an old, feeble looking Japanese man; contentment and serenity painted on his face as his meditations made him one with the world.

Ancient scrolls hung on the walls; their wisdom spoken in tongues only a select few could decipher. Stone tablets and other trinkets scattered about on the shelves in some unreadable pattern.

But pride of place was for the elegant silver katana that rested on its marble pedestal. The sword held no ornamentation at all, but radiated an undeniable air of grace. It was a Work of Craft, not of Art. It's beauty not with the eye, but with the hand; how it felt as it gracefully cleft through stone, flesh, bone and steel alike.

The Blade was ancient, easily older than the scrolls that adorned the wall, its energies keeping it eternally sharp and indestructible.

The old man knew this; thus was shocked to hear the tiny snapping sound as cracks spider-webbed their way across the surface of the Blade.

Surprise and confusion replaced serenity on his features as he beheld the dying Blade; its silver-white gleam fading to gunmetal-gray. A blue glow drew his attention from the katana to the scrolls on the wall. The Third Scroll of Prophecy was the source of the light; the events foretold were taking place.

Sensei's eyes softened and his heart broke for his young American friend; "I am sorry, Stoppable-san. I wish I could help you though this; but this battle is your own, I am so sorry."

* * *

Kim refused to let herself cry as the raging emotions flying though her mind threatened to tear her apart.

"Ron, this isn't a good time to joke around…" she was praying it was just that, a joke.

Confusion was evident on his face, as well as some fear, "Wha..? Who?"

Kim's brain put two and two together; and didn't like the answer. "You really don't remember me? Do you?"

Ron just shook his head slowly.

"Do you remember anything?"

"I… I don't think so…" A strange look crossed his face, and he looked down to where one of his pockets was wiggling around, "what the…?"

Rufus popped his head out of the pocket, rubbing his head and chattering angrily. He froze at Ron's perplexed expression; "hnk, hi."

Ron's eyes went wide and his face paled, "It.. It…c.. can.. can…" he stammered out.

"Ron, calm down. It's Rufus, he's your friend." She noticed his disbelief, "He's a naked mole rat." Whilst in her mind she was screaming 'Oh god, he doesn't even remember Rufus. This is bad. This is very bad.'

"…mole… rat?" he repeated.

"Naked!" Rufus proudly added.

"Right, sorry. _Naked _mole rat." Ron looked at the rat, then at the girl, then sighed; he'd figured it out. "A _talking_ naked mole rat. An incredibly attractive redhead," Kim blushed and stammered, but Ron kept going, "and a strange spiky room. Yep, I defiantly put some work into _this _dream…"

"Dream?" Rufus and Kim spoke at the same time.

"Yeah… It's a good dream I suppose… Apart from my head…" Ron seemed to be drifting off again, he looked directly into Kim's eyes, "you… you have really pretty eyes…"

"I.. I… uh.." she noticed that Ron had passed out, "well that was awkward…"

* * *

_He woke up in darkness._

_Complete and utter Darkness._

_He didn't know how long he'd been asleep, or if he had only just come to be, there was no sense of time in the darkness._

_He stood up, only to crack his head on a ceiling he couldn't see. He grumbled as he stooped and traced the ceiling till he found an angle. A wall. Then another wall, then two more. Those together with the floor he felt underfoot formed a box of some kind._

_Or a Cell._

_He was trapped; imprisoned and entombed, and that would not do._

'_How dare They!' he was outraged, 'whoever They are anyway…' he couldn't remember how he came to be here, but someone would pay. ' How dare They do this! To _ME_! I am… I am…well shit… who am I?' again, he couldn't remember, there was no light so he didn't bother to check to see if he had any form or identification on him, he instead turned his attention to the cell he was in. _

_More specifically; how to get out._

_The walls were perfectly smooth. Impossibly smooth. Completely frictionless. _

_They were not warm, or cold. They were just there, like the boundary of his own tiny, personal universe._

'_This is not a normal place' he thought to himself, 'is it even real?' he pondered this for a moment, 'it matters not wether or not it is real, it still has me confined.'_

The walls are not as strong as they once were.

'_Where the hell did that come from?!' he exclaimed. He knew not where the knowledge came from, but he knew it to be true._

_He balled his fists and struck out against the wall with his right; then his left in the exact same spot. Again and again he assailed the wall with the measured consistency of a metronome._

_After what seemed hours his efforts began to bear fruit; a tiny crack._

_He smirked, and redoubled his efforts._

* * *

"Oww how cute," Drakken mocked from the control room, having witnessed the impromptu soap opera.

"Yeah, yeah, very mushy," replied Shego, hurrying things along, "On with the show!"

Drakken looked like he was snap at Shego for ordering him around; until he saw the smile on her lips… there was something about it, the way she bit her bottom lip slightly, the slight gleam in her eyes… she was _enjoying _this. Enjoying this a lot.

He smirked and gave an overly theatrical bow and scooped up the microphone…

* * *

Kim was not having a good day; she was battered and sore from the fall, all her gadgets were gone, and her amnesic best friend had hit on her before passing out.

'Well the last one wasn't so bad… GAH! Head in the game, Possible! He's not himself at the moment; if he was he would never have said those things' she ended sadly…

She took a deep breath and pushed those thoughts away; and took inventory.

Two hairpins.

One hairband.

One Compact.

One nailfile, blunt.

Useful object: zero.

"Well that's just great," she muttered, "Can this get any worse?"

Kim _really_ needed to stop taunting fate.

"Ladies and gentlemen," crackled Drakken's overly dramatic voice over a P.A. system, Kim groaned, this wasn't going to be good. "In the blue corner we have teen heroine Kim Possible, her amnesic and unconscious buffoon of a sidekick, and his naked rodent." There was a smattering of applause in the background. Kim scanned the room waiting, knowing that there was going to be an opponent…

"Annnd in the red corner," two holes opened in the roof near the other end of the room, a figure in red dropped through each, landing easily on the ground. "An infinitely renewable supply of syntho-drones! Round one! FIGHT!"

The two syntho's snapped to attention, and charged.

"oh crap…"

* * *

Ron felt like he was falling.

But instead of wind rushing past him; as he expected from falling; but sounds and images.

…_an elderly Asian man; "…you will always be welcome here…"_

What was going on? Where was he? Who was he anyway? The redhead called him 'Ron', was that his name?

… "_You think you're all that," called out a retreating blue-skinned mad scientist, "But you're not!"…_

Okay that one seemed familiar. But who was that? And who was he talking to? And why was he retreating?

…_a voice came from everywhere and nowhere; no image accompanied it, just the insidious laughter. "Boo-YAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"…_

And that one was just disturbing, and hauntingly familiar.

Suddenly he stopped falling and landed on an unseen ground. He looked around and the black and purple miasma that served as a landscape. Constantly shifting and twisting, half stable images formed and collapsed, giving brief colour to the dark landscape. It made him feel a bit queasy.

After a few minutes he noticed something; a constant spec of blue. 'A landmark perhaps?' He'd soon find out. As he got closer to it he realised what it was…

"A blue monkey?" he asked disbelievingly.

"_You were expecting someone else?" _the monkey asked with eyebrow raised.

"A _talking_ blue monkey… what is it with talking animals?"

"_At least this time you know you actually are dreaming."_

"Wait, 'this time'… so the rat…?"

"_Real, as is the redhead._" Supplied the blue monkey, "_but that is beside the point, Ronald. You have a choice to make._"

"What? How can I make a choice if I don't know anything?!"

"_That's kinda the point Ron, this is a choice of the soul, and to remember the soul, you must forgo the mind…"_

"That's very Zen, and doesn't answer my question."

"W_ell I'm a physical representation of an ancient mystical power; I'm allowed to be cryptic." _The Monkey allowed himself a small smile_, "Simply put, it is a choice to move forward, or move back."_

The monkey raised a hand, and the part of the black miasma became a view-screen of sorts, coherent images flickering across the display.

He saw himself and the redhead eating at some fast food joint, chatting and joking aimlessly. Then he saw himself talking to an older man who he assumed to be his father, who embraced him. And then other images of family, friends and life. Even the embarrassing bits. He hoped he didn't really lose his pants that often, or have that many phobias…

"That's what I could go back to, right?" he asked

"_Indeed. This is 'Ronald Dean Stoppable', the loveable buffoon. Happy-go-lucky and carefree, always with a smile on his face. But just an ordinary man. He will live, and he will die and he will be forgotten. He will have led a full, happy and relatively safe life, but unimportant in the grand scheme of things._

"_But these are the 'Ronald Dean Stoppable' that you could become..._"

Ron noticed the plural; these new images were showing possibilities…

He saw himself in a chef's uniform in a _massive_ kitchen, ordering around dozens of lesser cooks; it was opening night of his restaurant.

He saw himself in a lab-coat, demonstrating his latest prototype to a dozen very influential people. They were enthralled with the display; eating out of the palm of his hand.

He saw himself the hero rallying to troops, calling out in defiance; the hundreds, the thousands… no, the _millions_ of people cheering along with him.

He saw himself speaking in front of the U.N.

He saw himself; the Chef, the Scientist, the Hero, the Fighter, the Lover, the Saviour, the Diplomat, the Healer, the Leader.

He saw his potential, laid out in front of him. It was magnificent, and it was frightening.

"_These are what you could become, if you stopped going with the flow, if you made a stand, if you made a difference..."_ the monkey turned to look Ron in the eyes, "_If you dared to be great._"

"Hang on… What's the catch? There has to be one, otherwise why offer the happy, easy choice?"

"_The catch is that if you take the chance to be great, you also take the chance to fail..._"

The images changed again; the Hero captured by the enemy; tortured and killed. The Chef burned to death in the remains of his own restaurant. The Scientist mocked by his peers. The Diplomat who caused a war…

"Ouch…" Ron winced, "that's gotta suck."

"_Indeed. The Easy way looks more appealing by the minute doesn't it? That's why this is a choice for now, when you don't even remember who you are; no external influences, just you and your innate sense of right and wrong."_

Ron sat in thought for a few minutes. Contemplating his choice.

"So how does this work? Do I just say 'Yes' or 'No'? Take a test? What?"

The monkey chuckled, "_Everything is a test, Ron. Heh heh…But I will answer your question. For you to take the easy path; just go with the flow. You will recover your memory and return to your normal life… and you will never see me again, nor taste my power. But I give my _Word _that you will be safe to do so._"

"And what do I have to do for the hard way?"

The monkey smiled, "_Do what you have to do, whatever the cost, whatever the risk, no matter what is in your way, no matter how hard it is… and I will give you the power to change the world."_

"When do I have to make the 'choice'?"

"_You will know it when you see it. Now, go… you have been here too long._"

Ron nodded, and vanished from the dark world.

"_And may you choose wisely, my young friend…"_ he turned to look down at a cracked obsidian cube far in the depths of the miasma, "_for no matter what you do, you will have to face _him_…_"

* * *

Rufus was not a happy little naked mole rat. He wasn't upset, angry or even enraged.

He was _pissed_.

His human was hurt. To the point where he couldn't even remember his favourite mole rat. That made him angry.

His other human, Kim, was hurt too. But it was on the inside; her spirit was almost broken; the man she loved (Rufus knew it was love, it was a pheromone thing) didn't even recognise her. That also made Rufus angry.

The blue madman had sent lifeless dolls to attack them whilst they were weak and while Ron was still unconscious. That was cowardly, that was dishonourable, and it was repugnant.

But what _really_ set Rufus off was when the blue one had _insulted_ him and his humans.

Rufus responded as only he knew how; he tapped the Mystical Monkey Power as hard and deep as his little mole rat body could, and charged.

What hit the first Drone was not a naked mole rat. It was three ounces of pure, refined Violence.

That was three minutes ago, with each drone felled another rose to fill its place. Over time the number of drones increased as well; they were currently up to five drones at a time. Things were getting tough; Rufus was getting tired, and the Power was waning as he finished off his eighth kill.

That was when he felt it.

A spark of power from his human; he was waking up.

Rufus had been privy to the conversation inside Ron's head, but didn't pay it much heed. He knew what it was about; Rufus had faced a similar choice some time ago and had found that his Duty to his humans was its own reward, even it was dangerous.

He looked over at Kim who was holding off some drones using shards from her compact's broken mirror to slash through their outer layer; she could hold her own for a few moments.

Rufus looked up at the single security camera in the room, currently trained onto Kim. Ron was waking up, and was about to face the Choice. He needed some privacy for that.

He launched himself up and started to dismantle the offending device.

* * *

Ron opened his weary eyes and surveyed the scene. There were remains of over a dozen syntho-drones littering the room; he watched as the redheaded girl from before added two more synthetic corpses to the body count with what looked like a shard of glass.

Something occurred to him, none of the bodies were near him; the closest was a good fifteen feet away. And she was between him and the rest of them.

She was protecting him.

Before, she had shown compassion and concern over his injured state. She cared about him. She was a good person; she protected those who could not protect themselves.

She had chosen the Hard path in order to do good; he didn't know how he knew this, but it was _fact_.

He stood up groggily and collapsed back to his knees, she noticed this... and it distracted her…

"Look out!" Ron called to her, but it was too late; a vicious backhand sent her against the wall where one of the wicked spikes took a chunk out of her right arm. She screamed in agony as she slid down to the ground.

Time seemed to slow as the drones converged around her downed form. He saw it, and he knew; this was his Choice. He knew his options.

'All I have to do is nothing; let them have her, and its Easy street for me… a safe happy life…' he thought to himself and closed his brown eyes as Kim let out another wail of pain. '…all I have to do is let her die…'

.  
.  
.

Cobalt eyes snapped open.

Raw power surged around his whitened knuckles.

"FUCK! THAT!"

**End chapter 2**

* * *

Hey all; how'd you like that bit?

I've got another one or two chapters left for Forgotten; short yeah, I know. But I've got another storyline in my head that's been competing with Forgotten which is promising to be quite interesting if I can get it out of my head and onto the page.

The other storyline is currently under the working title Sayonara; and is going to be rather Ron/Yori.

So yeah, any thoughts, comments or ideas please review.

-DS


	3. Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

Author's note: Has anyone noticed how hard it is to give Ron powers and badassness without making him too overpowered? I want him to be hardcore, not a Deus Ex Machina. I hope I managed to pull that off.

* * *

**Forgotten  
Chapter 3: Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger**

Kim was not having fun. Fighting a renewable supply of synthodrones was bad enough, but she also had to protect an unconscious Ron, and the only weapons she had were shards of mirror from her compact.

Well… those and one pissed off naked mole rat hopped up on mystical monkey mojo.

She had never seen the little guy be so constantly violent before, but she was glad for the help; the drones just kept coming.

The fight had been going for mere minutes, but she was feeling the burn; the lumbering brutes were stupid but they were strong and surprisingly fast for something so heavy. She had to use all her speed and agility to dodge their attacks as even a single solid hit from these monsters would take her out of the fight instantly.

And then she saw Ron getting up. Well, trying to get up.

"Look out!" she couldn't even register his warning before blinding pain erupted in her side and was thrown into the wall, one of the spikes ripping deep into her right arm.

She screamed.

She slid down the wall, her mind rapidly being consumed by the pain as darkness slowly crept into her vision. She heard Ron scream something, but was in no position to even begin to understand it.

She sensed the drones surround her, but she couldn't move, could barely breathe through broken ribs, and could hardly even think for the pain. She did something that she couldn't comprehend.

She smiled.

Despite the pain.  
Despite the darkness.  
Despite the danger.  
Despite her enemies.

She felt safe.

* * *

Drakken, Shego and the henchmen _were_ having fun watching Kim Possible fight the drones, cheering and jeering as she ducked, wove and cut. 

Drakken had rigged a counter in the corner of the screen to display how many drones she was fighting against, and how many she had killed; Shego was the only one not surprised that a good portion of the count came from the mole rat's efforts.

They all saw her falter as her friend arose…

"YES!!!" they cried out; Kim's wail of agony sweet music to their ears.

Then the feed cut off, leaving nothing but static.

"NO!!" "Fix it!" "Oh come on!" "Not fair" "It was just getting good!"

Drakken ignored his subordinate's cries of protest as he scrambled over to the control console to figure out what the hell just happened.

"_Warning!_" intoned the computer in an electric voice, "_anomalous energy signature detected!_"

"huh?"

* * *

The students and instructors all paused what they were doing when they sensed the spark of panic from their Sensei. The panic gave way to deep sorrow.  
They could also feel something building, but didn't know what. 

The braver ninja cautiously approached Sensei's private room/shrine to investigate.

The smarter ninja backed away.

Sensei's sorrow was replaced by mild curiosity at the building energy, then swung back towards panic as he realised what it was: the spiritual equivalent of a shortening fuse.

"Uh oh…"

_**-THWUMP-**_

The shrine _detonated_. Blue-white light spiralled and crackled chaotically around its focal point.

Sensei landed in the middle of the courtyard and rolled to lose some velocity and looked up in shock and awe. "All that with a _broken_ Blade… by the gods… if it were made whole…"

No one could move; the energy was so thick and heavy in the air that it drove the stronger students to their knees. It drove everyone else to the ground.

Small bolts of the wild energy earthed itself though thirty or so of the nearest students; the Blade empowering them beyond their imagining with energy it saw fit to throw away.

Then the energy lanced upwards, and split the heavens; reaching into the darkness beyond…

* * *

Sitting in his little pocket of serenity, surrounded by his loyal disciples, Lord Montgomery Fisk meditated on life's mysteries; mainly how to use them to extend said life indefinitely, become Ultimate Monkey Master to rule the world, and how best to kill that arrogant little upstart. 

His disciples generally thought about bananas.

Fisk gasped and reeled as though physically struck.

The monkey ninjas felt it too, the massive spike of power that washed across them and shattered the serenity like a sledgehammer against fine crystal.

"No… no it can't be…" Fisk was dumbfounded, "how can it be? So much power… he… he has Become…"

The monkeys were chattering wildly, Monkey Fist paid no attention.

"NO! It should have been me! I worked hard for it! I sacrificed everything for it! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!!!"

His shoulders sagged and his head dropped to his chest as he sobbed gently, tears working their way down his face.  
"…it should have been me…"

* * *

Drakken was having a hard time trying to figure out what the hell was going on… 

"The camera's fried, something ripped it apart.." he muttered to himself, as he flooded the 'spike chamber' with synthodrones, just in case.

Truth be told, he was more interested in the strange energy signature that the computer told him was ripping though a small army of his finest drones like tissue paper.

Shego and the goons watched as the still-active counter jumped from thirty-one to over one-hundred in less than a minute… they started getting worried.

"Uh Doc?" Shego's hesitant voice called to him, "What's going on?"

"I don't know… something bad, Shego. Something very bad." He glanced over at the still rising kill count, "not even you can take that many drones that quickly…"

"_Error!_" the computer chimed in again "_Synthodrone delivery system malfunction._"

"DAMNIT!" Drakken cursed, "What else can go wrong?!"

"_Warning! Proximity alert!_"

* * *

"Sir, we're approaching the lair." The hover-jet's pilot informed. 

"Thank you," replied Agent Will Du.

He may not like them. He may despise their methods. They may be amateurs.

They may even irk the living crap out of him.

But they were friends, allies, _Comrades_.

That word, to him, more sacred than family.

He turned to face the other occupants of the jet; fifteen of the best from GJ's Fast Response Unit, "Lock and load."

* * *

Just as suddenly as it came; the power failed. 

The lance of light faded away, the chaotic winds became the gentle afternoon breeze.

The Lotus Blade clattered on the ground where it fell, still in one piece despite the power it just released and its shattered visage. The faint blue aura that clung to the Blade would fade within hours.

The weight that held the students down subsided as well. There were various grunts and groans interspersed with comments of awe and disbelief as the collective populace of the Yamanouchi School regained their composure. The instructors and senior students started organising help for the injured or 'affected'; who seemed to be rather disorientated by the power.

Sensei stayed on his knees, seemingly oblivious to the movement around him, staring unblinkingly at the Blade lying on the cobbled ground. A hand gently shook his shoulder and he became aware of one of his best students looking at him cautiously.

"Hmm? What?" Sensei blinked a few times, still on his way back to reality.

"Master Sensei, I asked if you were injured, or touched somehow by the power?"

"I am fine Hirotaka-san." He looked at the boy for a moment, "What do you mean 'touched' by the power?"

Hirotaka hesitated a moment, then directed Sensei's attention across the courtyard towards Yori. She didn't look so good. She was pale, even for her, her eyes had a faraway look and she was leaning rather heavily on another student who was helping her to the infirmary. But that wasn't the only thing different…

"I see…" Sensei said carefully "her aura…"

"Hai, Sensei, there are almost three dozen like her." He took a deep breath, "what happened?"

Sensei watched as Yori was led away by the younger student. Her aura and chi flow had always been among the brightest and strongest in the school, but now…

"I wish I knew, Hirotaka-san, I really do."

…She burned like the sun.

* * *

Kim groaned slightly as she awoke. She blinked a couple of dozen times till her eyes focused properly. Something was wrong. She remembered pain, but all she had now was a dull ache. Her ribs had been broken, she knew, but now they were just tender. Her right arm had been eviscerated by a spike a few inches below her shoulder. She could see and feel sticky, drying blood on her arm and her clothes, and in the makeshift bandage around her arm where the pain should be. 

She looked at the bandage made of black fabric; she began to pull it aside gently, seeing a glimpse of raw, pink skin, and a faint blue glow.

"Hey!" she heard someone call from the other end of the room, "don't do that, it'll just make it harder to heal."

She looked up at the speaker; it was a young blonde man kneeling in front of an opened control panel next to what looked like a very heavy-duty door. One of the sleeves of his shirt was missing, having found new employment as a bandage on her arm. He had his back to her… there was something disturbingly familiar about him, but at the same time something decidedly unfamiliar.

"Hang on… you have your back to me, how could you tell what I was doing?"

"Apparently my senses are very acute, I could _feel_ you doing it, just as I can feel your breath on the back of my neck right now, just as I can hear your heart beating gently in your chest." He turned to her and favoured her with a gentle, reassuring smile, then returned to his work.

She had managed to get a good look at his face… "Ron?"

"Apparently," he replied cheerfully, "well, that's what that little guy called me before he fell asleep," indicating a snoring Rufus, "he was really wiped out."

Kim sat up gingerly, careful of her still sore ribs, "okay so you can really 'feel' me breathing from over there?" he nodded, "that's creepy."

"Haha, yeah, I guess it is."

Kim looked around the room, "So what happened to all… the… syntho… drones…?"

"Huh?" he looked at her again and saw that her jaw was hanging open, "what are you…?" he too surveyed the room, "oh right."

Armageddon had come and gone, leaving behind the dismembered and disembowelled remains of over a hundred drones. Some had limbs ripped off, others had been punched clear through. The walls beared evidence that at least three had met their fate at high velocity, splat. One was even still stuck to the wall, hanging from the spike it was impaled upon.

"How… how did you?" Kim sputtered, Rufus and herself and barely taken thirty together. How the hell could Ron have done all this?

"Oh, hehe, I felt them too." Kim looked at him, "really hard. With my fists." He finished with a faint grin; she continued to glare at him, "yeesh, tough crowd…

"Okay, okay. It had something to do with the… what was it… Mystical Monkey Power or some such."

"Oh… that, right… I didn't know it could be this powerful…"

"Hmm, I didn't know it wasn't supposed to be," he smiled at her again, and then frowned, "it occurs to me that I wasn't very polite before I passed out earlier, I hope I didn't offend you."

Kim blushed again, remembering how he had described her, "No! No, it's okay. You weren't yourself. Still aren't yourself, sort of anyway. I'm rambling aren't I? I'll stop now."

Ron chuckled gently, "oh good, I'd hate to think that I embarrassed you or anything," there was a small spark from the control panel he was fiddling with and the door began to open. "Booyah!" his brow furrowed, "where the hell did that come from?" he muttered to himself.

'Thank god,' Kim thought, 'he's still in there somewhere.'

"Okay we'd better get going. I can sense combat from above," he moved over to her to help her up, "perhaps someone is here to rescue us?"

Kim noticed how he moved, it was with an unearthly grace as he approached, pausing only to scoop up Rufus and deposit him in a pocket.

"It's probably Global Justice," Kim replied, "Wade would have contacted them when we lost contact."

As Ron helped her to her feet, Kim noticed Ron's eyes.

Instead of chocolate brown she saw ice-blue.

"Ron… your eyes…" he raised an eyebrow in query, "they're blue. They used to be brown…"

"Huh? Oh right, one moment," he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. He suddenly seemed weaker somehow, smaller, less graceful, less powerful. He opened now-brown eyes, "there, hows that?"

"Wha…? What was that? How did you…?"

"I was still using the Power, just not much of it," he sighed, "Damn, I feel tired now."

"So the power makes your eyes blue?"

"Pretty much. It also seems to improve my speed, strength, agility, endurance and enhance my senses."

"That's a pretty neat package."

"Yeah, if you ignore the odd berserker rage and the all-consuming need to eat bananas, it's all fine and dandy."

"Oh right…" they continued navigating the hallways of the lair, wary of guards and other traps.

Ron suddenly stopped and turned to her, "It also occurs to me that you never answered one of my first questions."

"Uh... What did you ask?"

"I asked who you were, you do seem to be very familiar, but beyond that…"

She felt her heart catch in her throat again, "I'm Kim… Kim Possible… and you are Ron Stoppable; we've been best friends since Pre-K. Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

Ron gently cupped Kim's cheek in his hand and brushed aside an errant tear, "I'm sorry, but I don't remember you Kim," he gave her a sad little smile, "but perhaps you can remind me."

**End chapter 3**

* * *

Okay I don't particularly like that last scene, except for the bit at the end, I like that bit. But I may rewrite the first part of the scene later. 

Last time I stated that the story was going to end up soon, but the damn thing doesn't want to. It just keeps growing; too many unresolved issues; the Lotus Blade is damaged, but still powerful, Yori and the others were 'affected' by the power of the Blade. Monkey Fist is _not_ happy. And as for the unnamed prisoner… well, you'll find out (not too hard to figure out anyway, but don't spoil it for the others).

So with all that going on, I've decided to make Forgotten the first part of a series. Or at the very least give it a sequel.

So I'll be back soon with another short chapter and perhaps an epilogue before I start posting my other story Sayonara and then the sequel; 'Broken Blade'.

-DS

ps: as you can probably tell by the chapter title, I've been listening to Daft Punk recently, heh.


	4. Like a splinter in your mind

**Forgotten**

**Chapter 4: Like a splinter in your mind**

Four hours later, Ron was seated next to the window of a GJ hover-jet, flying back towards Middleton. He had let Kim do all the talking because, quite frankly, he had no idea who anyone there was, or even why they were there.

They had met a Greatly-Relieved-though-he'll-never-admit-it Will Du ('Strange name' he though), and placed a vid-call to an openly-relieved Wade, who seemed far too young for the amount of authority he carried.

Then the medics had taken a look at them, mainly looking a the light wound on Kim's arm and taking a good look at Ron's head, understandable given the amnesia. After that he'd been ordered to hospital for a full work up upon his return to Middleton.

On the flight home ('was it home? Who could say?'), he and Kim had talked, trying to get to know each other again; she did most of the talking; telling him about past missions and other anecdotes, while he supplied commentary; "is Drakken really that incompetent?", "Did I really do that?", "What's so scary about monkeys?" Though mention of a 'Camp Wannaweep' made him shudder involuntarily, and he didn't know why.

But after a while Kim had fallen asleep; and he was left to stare out the window, contemplating the bizarre situation he found himself in. And secretly dreading the upcoming hospital visit...

'_You know there's nothing wrong with you, right?_' he heard the mystical monkey whisper inside his own thoughts.

'I figured as much,' he replied in the same manner, 'but it wouldn't hurt to be sure.'

'_I suppose not, but after that comes…_' he could feel the monkey shudder, '_…therapy. "Do you remember this? Do you remember that?" people following you everywhere, trying to protect you, look after you 24/7, like you were some kind of invalid._'

'I doubt it'll get that bad, I know there'll be a bit of that until they realise that I can take care of myself. I can remember a lot of things; what everything is, how to use stuff, I know how to make a soufflé, how to set up a chessboard, I even remember an encyclopaedia's worth of random trivia. Its just people and places I don't remember.' He was quiet for a moment, 'although, back in the big fight thing; I know where all the power came from but the style, the grace, the skill? Where did that come from? It was way cool, but it felt… alien somehow.'

'_That would be Tai Shing Pek Kwar, Monkey Kung Fu,_' he stated simply, '_consider it a fringe benefit, along with the rapid healing and the heightened senses._'

'Oh, cool. That would explain why I'm not sore anymore.'

'_I thought you'd like that,_' he seemed to consider something, '_what have you been able to learn so far? About everything else?_'

Ron was silent for a moment, 'Well… the sleeping, redheaded beauty here is Kim Possible, official best friend since the first day of pre-K. Although talking to some of the GJ guys brought up the labels "buffoon", "lackey" and "whipped". Heh, I guess I used to be some sort of lovesick puppy. Anyway… She regularly goes out and saves the world and I follow her around as sidekick/distraction/comic relief. She has twin brothers who are referred to as the Tweebs, haven't figured that out yet. Her father is a rocket scientist, and her mother is a brain surgeon; interestingly enough, she's going to be the doctor in charge of my case when we get to Middleton.'

'_Anything else…anything, oh I don't know, _not _about her?_'

'Shut it. And yeah, I'm an only child. My father is an actuary, and my mother works in some office somewhere. I have a really crappy moped that needs to be burned. I once got really rich, and blew it all very quickly. I had a stint as a surprisingly successful, if rather insane, super villain; now that I think about it, that probably where my tech skill came from. I also went to Japan as an exchange student for a week last year, although no-one can really tell me if there was anything important about it.'

'_There probably was…_'

'Oh? You know something that I don't?'

'_Many things._'

'You're being cryptic again, which means I'm not going to get a straight answer out of you, am I?'

'_once again, you do your species proud…_' the monkey mocked with faint laughter in his voice, '_what about your powers? Everything settling in well?_'

'Well enough I suppose. The enhancement to my senses is pretty cool,' he let his eyes turn a faint blue, focusing on each sense in turn; 'I can see for miles, I can hear people's heartbeats from across the room, I can _feel_ the air currents, I can smell individual pheromones in the air, and I, well I cant find much use for taste at the moment, but I will soon enough. The sixth sense is kinda weird, it's like I can see the life-force flowing though people. And being omnidirectional doesn't help with the confusion either, but I'll get used to it.'

'_What about the seventh sense?_'

'I couldn't even _begin_ to guess what that thing does, but what the hell,' he let some of the power flow though the unknown sense, for a moment he felt nothing and then he felt… something. It was calling to him. From far beyond the horizon, yet it was close enough that he felt he could reach out and touch it. 'What the hell is that?' as he stared out the window, towards where the feeling was coming from.

'_Only one way to find out…_'

**End chapter 4**

* * *

Yeah, it was short, and kinda slow, but I needed to get some explanation out of the way before I start on Broken Blade. So he can talk to the mystical monkey (need to give him a name) even when not passed out, and he keeps all his skills and abilities from before, he even picked up a few more. He can also remember lots of things that have no real significance to his life or personality; he just has no actual 'Memory'. But don't worry, he will begin to remember certain things… heh heh…(insert sinister grin). 

Anyway, I'll be back soon with an epilogue packed full of foreshadowing and evilness..

-DS


	5. Epilogue: Something Wicked

**Forgotten**

**Epilogue: Something Wicked…**

Lord Montgomery Fisk sat alone in his sanctum, lamenting the loss of his birthright. His ninjas had fled some time ago, not wishing to around when he eventually snapped.

"…it should have been me…"

He repeated the phrase over and over until something caught his attention. The sun had set long ago and the torches burned out after that. So where was this light coming from?

He directed his gaze to a scroll rack to one side of the room; a single scroll was surrounded in a golden aura, beckoning him. He recognised it at once, it was one of the Scrolls of Prophecy, the only one of the set he had been able to acquire, and the only one he had never been able to translate. It had been encrypted, said to be unlocked by a Drop of Anguish. He had never been able to find such an artefact, thus could never read it.

"But now? It's glowing…" he whispered, not wanting to tempt fate, "perhaps it wishes to reveal itself to me at last?"

He gently opened to glowing scroll, only to gaze upon the archaic runes that he had seen before. The undecipherable text was taunting him, giving him hope only to slam it in his face…

Fresh tears worked their way from his reddened eyes…

And landed on the page…

* * *

_There was, by now, a large, splintered dent in the wall of his cell. Radial cracks spreading out from the point of impact as his fist slammed into the damaged area yet again._

_He had paused only for a moment when blue light spilled through the cracks blinding him, and then it was dark again._

'_What _was_ that?' he didn't know, but it was _POWERFUL_. He liked power, and he wanted it. But he couldn't get it until he got out of this damned cell…_

…_or could he?_

_Something akin to hope flooded him as he closed his eyes and searched deep within himself, not really knowing what to look for. 'But, if something belongs to _him_ out there, then it belongs to me too…'_

…_he felt something…_

_He opened his eyes to see his hands encased in a very faint golden glow. He smiled with sadistic glee, and slammed both fists into the wall._

* * *

The tear landed on the page…

The text _rippled_ outwards from the drop, melting, morphing, changing, reforming into new text; it had been unlocked.

'How could I not have thought of this before?' a dumbfounded Monkey Fist asked himself, 'how could I have been so stupid?' he watched the text melting and slowly solidify into its new configuration.

"No… not stupidity… this is fate, it could only have unlocked now; in my hour of need…"

He carefully read through the scroll, not wishing to miss a single detail. His eyes widened. He read though it again, and a third time, to make sure he was reading it right.

"It _should_ have been me…" he breathed.

A triumphant smile graced his simian features, "Thus it shall be."

His insane laughter filled the night.

* * *

_He stepped through the rubble of his shattered cell into the miasma, he was free at last._

_He let the power in his hands die, not wanting to attract too much attention yet; his own power was miniscule compared to that which _he _wielded. But he had time on his side, he could wait. He would lay low, gather his power, and plot his takeover of this realm; thus claiming conscious control of the vessel._

_If only he had the faintest clue where to start. No matter, he would figure something out; he had already been here for at least one eternity, he could last out another._

_He looked down, 'But there is no way in the combined hells that I'm going to wait in this abomination of an outfit, the purple spandex _has_ to go.'_

_He closed his eyes again and concentrated, his form blurred and reformed. The ridiculous outfit replaced with a stylishly sinister outfit of black silk and velvet with silver trimmings. He ran a hand through his golden hair and it darkened to purest black._

"_Booyah," he whispered as he examined his handiwork, pausing for a moment to wonder where _that _came from, then shrugged it off._

_He wandered off to explore and examine his new domain; the silver Z on his dark velvet cape fluttering in the ethereal winds._

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Broken Blade: preview**

…_**the Darkness will consume the Light**_…

…Big Mike cracked his knuckles, "I guess you don't _remember_ how things work around here, allow me to _remind_ you"…

…"_mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who's the strongest of them all?_"…

…_**the Light shall obliterate the Darkness**_…

…"What's a naco?"… "Oh sweet, merciful Lord! Can I have another?"…

…"No, wait, lemme guess, 'It'll be my honour to walk'?"…

…_**And neither shall remain**_…

* * *

ooooh ominous… hehe

Well that's it for Forgotten, but don't worry, as you can see above; the story is _far_ from over and will return in Broken Blade… er… soonish…

And finally I'd like to thank all the people who have read the story so far.  
And a very special thank you to all the reviewers; its you guys that convinced me to get this plot idea a chance to grow.

-DS


End file.
